Yugi goes to the guidance counselor
by redfox and megane-chan
Summary: The title speaks for itself. Yugi's grandpa catches him talking to himself and sends him to the guidance counselor. It wouldn't be too bad if only the guidance counselor wasn't the guidance counselor from hell! [Maliky's up and he ain't very happy!]
1. Caught!

Yugi goes to the guidance councelor  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Another Redfox original! Mwahahahahahahahaha! ^O^]  
  
Disclaimer guy: *in his usual bored tone* Megane-chan and Redfox don't own Yu-gi-oh or Nestle or Cadbury or Meiji.   
  
Maat: *sarcasticlly* Damn you're happy today.  
  
Disclaimer guy: *still in a bored tone* Yup. A regular Mr. Sunshine.  
  
Redfox: -_-:: Whatever.   
  
Maat: *to the disclaimer guy* I'm the replacement around here so I demand that you say something in a not so bored tone!  
  
Disclaimer guy: *in a not so bored but still bored tone* F**k you.  
  
Maat: O_O Damn it! Now you're asking for it! *starts fighting with the disclaimer guy*  
  
Disclaimer guy: *is being attacked by Maat*  
  
Redfox: -_-;; I'd just like to say… Read and Review… or better yet… Just review. Review nicely! ^__^   
  
**  
  
Yugi: *looking into a mirror* *talk to his 'reflection'* Yami… I still say that Nestle makes the best chocolate!  
  
Yami: Nope. It's Cadbury! The sweet lusicous taste of Cadbury's Hazelnut is enough to make even Yami Bakura cry!  
  
Yugi: Nu uh! It's Nestle's Kit Kat! That's the best!  
  
Yami: As much as I'd like to agree with you Aibou you're very wrong. Cadbury weather you say so or not is the best chocolate brand.  
  
Yugi: Nope. Nu uh. I said it once I'll say it again. Nestle is the-  
  
Grandpa: Yugi? Why are you talking to yourself?  
  
Yugi: Ahhhh!!!! GRANDPA! I was um… I was just… uh…  
  
Grandpa: Yugi I'm a bit concerned. You've been doing this a lot plus you always seem to space out. Is there anything wrong?  
  
Yugi: Of course not! He…he…  
  
Grandpa: Yugi. I've made an appontment for you.   
  
Yugi: Doctors appointment?  
  
Grandpa: No. An appointment with a guidance councelor.   
  
Yugi: Guidance councelor?! I'm not crazy Grandpa!   
  
Grandpa: I know Yugi. She's just going to talk to you. I'm very concerned about you little 'problem'.  
  
Yugi: //Yami! Grandpa's sending us to a councelor!//  
  
Yami: /I know Aibou. But I really don't think you'll be able to make him NOT send us. He seems very persistent./  
  
Yugi: //Yeah but-//   
  
Grandpa: YUGI! You're doing it again boy!  
  
Yugi: Huh? Doing what?  
  
Grandpa: I don't know why you're spacing out like that but I'm very sure you'll be going to the guidance councelor tomorrow and that's final!  
  
Yugi: *sigh* Yes Grandpa…  
  
Granpa: Good. Now what was I going to tell you? Oh yes… You're friend Joey called just a while ago. He said something about the arcade. I think you should call him. *leaves*  
  
Yugi: //Great! Grandpa thinks I'm crazy.//  
  
Yami: /You are. Imagine! Thinking Nestle is better than Cadbury!/  
  
Yugi: //No! Nestle's better! You're the crazy one!//  
  
Yami: /Cadbury!/  
  
Yugi: //Nestle!//  
  
Yami: /Cadbury!/  
  
Yugi: //Nestle!//  
  
Yami: /Cadbury!/  
  
Yugi: //Nestle!//  
  
Yami: /Cadbury!/  
  
Yugi: //Nestle!//  
  
Yami: /Cadbury!/  
  
Yugi: //Nestle!//  
  
Yami: /Cadbury!/  
  
Yugi: //Nestle!//  
  
Yami: /Cadbury!/  
  
Yugi: //Nestle!//  
  
Let's leave them to their own battle for now…  
  
**  
  
Maat: Nestle!  
  
Redfox: Cadbury!  
  
Maat: Nestle!  
  
Redfox: Cadbury!  
  
Maat: Nestle!  
  
Redfox: Cadbury!  
  
Maat: Nestle!  
  
Redfox: Cadbury!  
  
Maat: Nestle!  
  
Redfox: Cadbury!  
  
Maat: Nestle!  
  
Redfox: Cadbury!  
  
Maat: Nestle!  
  
Redfox: Cadbury!  
  
Maat: Nestle!  
  
Redfox: Cadbury!  
  
Disclaimer guy: *bored tone* I think Meiji is the better one.  
  
Maat and Redfox: SHUT UP! KEEP OUT OF THIS!  
  
Maat: Nestle!  
  
Redfox: Cadbury!  
  
Maat: Nestle!  
  
Redfox: Cadbury!  
  
Maat: Nestle!  
  
Redfox: Cadbury!  
  
Maat: Nestle!  
  
Redfox: Cadbury!  
  
Maat: Nestle!  
  
Redfox: Cadbury!  
  
Maat: Nestle!  
  
Redfox: Cadbury!  
  
Disclaimer guy: *you guessed it! In a bored tone* Please read and review. 


	2. Waiting room

Yugi goes to the guidance councelor  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [The great Redfox's story! Mwahahahahahahahaha!! ^_^]  
  
[CADBURY'S THE BEST!!!!! O]  
  
Disclaimer guy: *in his usual bored tone* Redfox and Megane-chan don't own Yu-gi-oh. They never have. They never will.   
  
Redfox: *dosen't mind the disclaimer guy* Sorry about the other chapter. There was too much fighting. Anyway… that was just sort of like the prolouge so here's the real thing…  
  
Maat: Well sort of like the real thing…   
  
Redfox: It's the waiting room! _ So sue me!  
  
Maat: Moo-dy.   
  
Redfox: It's not my fault! I can't help but rememeber when we were still at school and that stupid gudance councelor thought I was abused and neglected! _ I hate guidance councelors!!!!! ARGH! O  
  
Maat: Like I care. *walks away since he doesn't have a flamethrower anymore*  
  
Redfox: *revives from her screaming fit* Yo disclaimer guy.  
  
Disclaimer guy: What.  
  
Redfox: Megane-chan's back. She's gonna use you for her fics.   
  
Disclaimer guy: Kay. *walks away*  
  
Redfox: *looks around* Hey! Where's everyone?!  
  
**  
  
Yugi: *is waiting in the waiting room paitently*   
  
Kid in the corner: *is chanting* *is rocking back and fourth* I am special… I am special… I am special…  
  
Yugi: *stares*   
  
Kid in the corner: I am special… *sees Yugi looking at him* What are you looking at?! What are you looking at?! STOP! STOP LOOKING AT ME!  
  
Yugi: I'm not looking at you it's just-  
  
Kid in the corner: AHHHHH!!! STOP SCREAMING! *covers ears* STOP SCREAMING! STOP SCREAMING! STOP IT! STOP SCREAMING!  
  
Yugi: But I'm not-  
  
Kid in the corner: *rocks back and forth faster and is still holding his ears* I am special… No one's looking… no one's looking… I am special… No one's screaming…  
  
Kid in the corner's mom: *dosen't mind him* *is reading a magazine*  
  
Yugi: o_O *looks away* Kay… //Yami… help…//  
  
Yami: /You're on your own./ *shuts off mind link*  
  
Yugi: *groan* *looks around waiting room*  
  
*In the corner opposite of the 'Kid in the corner' there were two kids, One who was pulling the others hair and the other who was crying. The parents didn't seem to mind them. At the other corner another teen was sitting down by himself holding a picture and was whispering to it. Another kid was whispering but it wasn't to a picture it was to his side.*   
  
Yugi: *groan* Why must I go through this? *notices people in white uniforms staring at him* o_O Kay…  
  
Man in a white uniform # 1: *looks at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *nervous smile*   
  
Man in a white uniform # 2: *looks at Yugi too*  
  
Yugi: *sinks down in his chair* //Great. Now they thinnk I'm crazy.//  
  
Yami: /Dosen't everyone?/  
  
Yugi: //Oh shush.//  
  
Yami: /Where'd you get that? Anzu?/  
  
Yugi: *shudders* //Of course not! You think I'd listen to anything Anzu says?!//  
  
Yami: *shudders* /Yeah. You're right./  
  
Man in a white uniform # 1: *looks at Yugi strangely*  
  
Yugi: *notices* *makes a small smile* He…he… hi.  
  
Man in white uniform # 2: *narrows eyes at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *shudders* *shrinks into his seat*  
  
Voice inside the guidance councelors room: NOOOOOOO!!!! THE BABY TEETH THEY'RE AFTER ME!!!!!!  
  
Another voice from inside the guidance councelors room: Sit down Ms. Tuth Fery! [See Yugioh survival] There are no baby teeth here! ^__^  
  
Tuth Fery: NO! THEY'RE AFTER ME! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE I TELL YOU!  
  
Guidance councelor: GUARDS! GUARDS! HURRY! COME IN! HELPPPPPPPPPP!!!! ^__^  
  
Man in white uniforms # 1 and 2: *runs inside the office* *brings out Tuth Fery*  
  
Tuth Fery: NO! I'M SPECIAL! I'M SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GC: I know you're special! ^__^ See you tomorrow Tuth Fery! ^__^ *closes door*  
  
Yugi: o_O  
  
Everyone else in the room: *dosen't mind the scene*  
  
Register lady: Motu. Mr. Yungi Motu.  
  
Yugi: That's YUGI MUTOH!  
  
Register lady: Whatever. Get in there. *pushes Yugi into the GC office*  
  
Yugi: OW! *door closes behind him in a creepy manner*  
  
GC: Hello Mr. Motu. ^__^  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**  
  
Maat: Well end it there. ^__^  
  
Redfox: Why are YOU so happy?  
  
Maat: Cause everyone else agrees that Nestle is better.  
  
Redfox: Don't you start THAT again.  
  
Maat: : P Why? Cause you know you'll lose?  
  
Redfox: No… Just don't. _  
  
Maat: Fine. Do what you must to keep your pride. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! ^O^   
  
Redfox: *sulks* Whatever… v_v  
  
Maat: HEY EVERYONE! PLEASE REVIEW! ^__^ 


	3. Meeting with the crazy councelor!

Yugi goes to the guidance councelor  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Redfox's idea of course! ^__^]  
  
Disclimer guy: *in his usual bored tone* Redfox and Megane-chan don't own it. You know the thing they're writing about. What? You don't get it? Too bad.  
  
Maat: T_T You're a bundle of joy as usual.  
  
Disclaimer guy: You think so… my mom says so too.  
  
Redfox: T.T?? Where'd I get this guy?!   
  
Maat: *shrugs*  
  
Redfox: Anyway… I gotta get to answering some of the reviews. One thing: About my fic: Dating rules. It was taken off. I DIDN'T take it off. You think I'd take off such a popular fic?! I'm not THAT crazy! v_v I'm feeling depressed…  
  
Maat: T_T Just get on with it!  
  
Redfox: Fine… About posting it back up: That's out of the question unless you want us banned from ff.net. v_v Damn the admin. Damn it to Anubis. I wish they'd just die.  
  
Maat: *gets idea* Hey… I could take them off your back… PERMANENTLY. ^_^_^_^_^_^_^ *hint* *hint*  
  
Redfox: I've been thinking about that myself… nah. We still need them for ff.net. So… *depressed sigh*  
  
Maat: Damn. *snaps fingers*  
  
Redfox: Anyways… sorry if this chapter sucks. Promise the rest will be better.  
  
Maat: o_O Wait… what 'rest'?  
  
Redfox: ^_~ You'll see.  
  
Maat: o_O??  
  
**  
  
Yugi: A-Anzu?!  
  
Anzu: *is the guidance councelor* Hi Yugi! ^__^  
  
Yugi: *almost faints*  
  
Anzu: Can you sit down now Yugi? ^__^  
  
Yugi: *sits down* What are you doing here… and why did you say my name wrong?  
  
Anzu: I'm the guidance councelor silly… and it's fun saying names wrongly! ^__^  
  
Yugi: o_O O.K…B-B-B-But… WHY?!  
  
Anzu: Why what Yugi? ^__^  
  
Yugi: Why are you the guidance councelor?!  
  
Anzu: It's my part time job silly! ^__^  
  
Yugi: WILL YOU STOP THAT?!  
  
Anzu: Stop what? ^__^  
  
Yugi: SMILING!  
  
Anzu: But it's good for you! It makes you just like me! ^__^   
  
Yugi: O_O I am never gonna smile again.  
  
Anzu: Aw… that's too bad… ^__^  
  
Yugi: o_O   
  
Anzu: O.K. Let's get down to business. *ahem* *dreamy voice* How do you feel today Yugi? ^__^  
  
Yugi: o_O Uh… fine I guess…  
  
Anzu: *still waiting for a different answer* ^__^  
  
Yugi: ……  
  
Anzu: *still waiting* ^__^  
  
Yugi: What do you want to hear?!  
  
Anzu: *still waiting* ^__^  
  
Yugi: *sigh* I feel… *thinks* Insicure?  
  
Anzu: Oh you poor dear! ^__^  
  
Yugi: o_O Okay… *shifty eyes*  
  
Anzu: *clasps hands together* I'm sure you feel very pressured in life… that you feel the whole world is looking at you! That your parents and grand parents and brothers and sisters and step brothers and step sisters and your cousins and your aunts and your uncles and your 2nd cousins and your 3rd cousins and … *goes on for an hour* And you're 5th cousin removed twice from your 7th side and your Yami and Ryou's Yami and Ryou and me and Joey and Seto and Honda… and a lot more people are looking at you and that they're waiting for you to mess up like you always do and that they want to laugh and point and make you feel alone like you always do and that they want to scar you for life… And that's why I'm here to help! ^__^  
  
Yugi: *is asleep*   
  
Anzu: WAKE UP YOU DUMB KID! ^__^  
  
Yugi: Wha- What? What were you saying?  
  
Anzu: So… How are you today? ^__^  
  
Yugi: Didn't I answer that already?  
  
Anzu: Of course you did dear! ^__^  
  
Yugi: Anzu… will you please stop calling me dear? //Geez no wonder that kid outside was so insicure…//  
  
Anzu: Of course Yugi-dear! ^__^  
  
Yugi: *sigh* Nevermind.  
  
Anzu: So what's happening at your home? ^__^  
  
Yugi: Um… not telling…  
  
Anzu: Oh I see… ^__^  
  
Yugi: You see what?  
  
Anzu: I see… ^__^  
  
Yugi: WHAT DO YOU F*****G SEE?!  
  
Anzu: Nuh uh… no naughty words allowed here! *waves finger infront of Yugi's face* ^__^  
  
Yugi: *groan*  
  
Yami: *is laughing at Yugi from his soul room*  
  
Yugi: //Oh shut up!//  
  
Yami: /NO! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!/  
  
Yugi: //Oh shush.// *shuts off the mind link*  
  
Anzu: *is staring at Yugi strangely* ^__^  
  
Yugi: What?!  
  
Anzu: Are you feeling alright? ^__^  
  
Yugi: Uh… yeah… Why?  
  
Anzu: You were staring into space. ^__^  
  
Yugi: I was talking to Yami… you know the spirit guy that lives in my puzzle.  
  
Anzu: You don't need to make excuses Yugi-dear. Don't worry… a lot of children that come here stare into space a lot. ^__^  
  
Yugi: They do? I mean… I'm not making excuses!   
  
Anzu: *not beliving Yugi* Oh sure…   
  
Yugi: T_T You're getting dumber and dumber Anzu.  
  
Anzu: Thank you! ^__^  
  
Yugi: o_O So… do the kids that come here really stare into space a lot?  
  
Anzu: Of course not! ^__^ I was just saying that cause it's fun! ^__^  
  
Yugi: o_O? O.K…  
  
Anzu: So… how's your dad? ^__^  
  
Yugi: I don't have a dad. v_v  
  
Anzu: I'm sorry to hear that. ^__^  
  
Yugi: *looks at Anzu strangely*  
  
Anzu: So… how's your mom? ^__^  
  
Yugi: v_v I don't have a mom either.  
  
Anzu: *sincerly* I'm so sorry. ^__^  
  
Yugi: *looks at Anzu strangely again* Have you been smoking pot again Anzu?  
  
Anzu: Nope! ^__^  
  
Yugi: Good.  
  
Anzu: I've been smoking Marijuana! ^__^  
  
Yugi: *anime fall* T_T   
  
Anzu: O.K. Let's continue! ^__^  
  
Yugi: No. I'm leaving! *stands up*  
  
Anzu: I don't think you want to do that Yugi. ^__^  
  
Yugi: And why not?! You're not gonna stop me! *opens the door*  
  
Man in white uniform #1: *is outside* *grunt* *lifts fist* Get back in.  
  
Yugi: O_O Eep! Yes sir! *closes door*  
  
Anzu: I warned you! ^__^  
  
Yugi: Yeah, yeah… *sulks*   
  
Anzu: Anyway… let's continue! ^__^  
  
Yugi: Continue what?  
  
Anzu: Continue with our session! ^__^ Right now it's special time! Let's sing the special song! ^__^   
  
Yugi: T_T No.  
  
Anzu: Now, now Yugi. Grab your knees and rock back and forth then sing: I am special… I am special… I am special… ^__^  
  
Yugi: This is dumb.  
  
Anzu: No it's not! It's fun! ^__^  
  
Yugi: T_T Shut up.  
  
Anzu: *gasp* ^__^!! Yugi! Naughty! Naughty! For that I'll have to send you home early! ^__^  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah! ^O^  
  
Anzu: But since you're such a good boy now… you can stay for another 30 minutes! ^__^  
  
Yugi: *half way out the door* NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll never catch me! Mwahahahahaha! ^O^ *runs out the door*   
  
Anzu: Oh well! *shrugs* ^__^ He's cured! *to this speaker thingy* Receptionist you can call Mr. Ryou Bakura in now! ^__^  
  
In the waiting room…  
  
Ryou: *is in the waiting room*  
  
Yugi: *runs past Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *dosen't notice* *looks sad* *depressed sigh* v_v  
  
Yugi: *just keeps running*   
  
**  
  
Redfox: Ryou's up next! ^__^  
  
Ryou: Help… *worried look*  
  
Maat: Please review…  
  
Redfox: And we're VERY sorry about the dating rules! v_v Belive me… I'm sad about it too…  
  
Maat: T_T I know… It's so frustrating!   
  
Redfox: All that work on the dates and I don't even get to post it! ;_; I feel so unwanted…  
  
Maat: I know what'll make you feel better!   
  
Redfox: ;_; What?  
  
Maat: An arson spree! ^__^ *hands Redfox her flamethrower*  
  
Redfox: O_O FLAMIE! ^__^ *hugs flamethrower* I love you! ^__^  
  
Maat: *smug look* So? Are we gonna burn things or what?  
  
Redfox: Dips on Bakura's hair! ^__^ *runs off*  
  
Maat: *yells after her* Only if I can burn Ryou!  
  
Redfox: *yells back* DEAL! ^__^  
  
Maat: WOOHOO! ^O^   
  
Ryou and Bakura: O_O HELP!  
  
[We're REALLY VERY SORRY about the Dating rules but it's been taken off the site. v_v If we can put it up somewhere then we'll tell you all. PROMISE! ^__^] 


	4. Ryou's turn!

Yugi goes to the guidance councelor  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Do I have to tell you all? O.K. I'll spill. It's Redfox's. ^_^]  
  
Disclaimer guy: No one owns Yu-gi-oh here. Nope. Nadda. None.  
  
Redfox: ^_^  
  
Maat: T_T Why are you smiling?  
  
Redfox: ^_^ Huh?  
  
Maat: Why the hell are you smiling?!  
  
Redfox: ^_O Huh? I can't here you Yami.  
  
Maat: = 8 I SAID WHY YHE HELL ARE YOU SMILING?!  
  
Redfox: ^_O No! Seriously! I can't here you!  
  
Maat: _ DAMNIT! *walks off*   
  
Redfox: ^_^   
  
Disclaimer guy: Review. T_T  
  
**  
  
Ryou: /What did I do to deserve this?!/   
  
Bakura: *shrugs* //Maybe it's because you were talking to yourself.//  
  
Ryou: /I was not talking to myself! You know that VERY well! I was talking to you! It's your fault./  
  
Bakura: *snickers*/Fine whatever./  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Ryou: Yami for the last time! I don't like Cadbury!  
  
Bakura: *is out in the open* Why not?! Cadbury's the best!  
  
Ryou: *smaks his forehead* But I like Nestle!  
  
Bakura: Fine. But you have a bad taste in everything. You like Nestle! You like wearing that dumb sweater of yours! Hell you even like Josh Groban!  
  
Ryou: Hey! Josh Groban isn't that bad! Personally I like the his duet with Charlotte Church in 'The Prayer'.  
  
Bakura: T_T That's so intresting. [Megane-chan's line! ^_^] I like Linkin Park, Eminem, Good Charlotte and all those other punky guys. XP I have better tastes than you.  
  
Ryou: No. I like all those things you like too!  
  
Bakura: Oh sure. Who's the one that said: 'Yami… Why do you like Eminem?! He curses a lot!' Huh? *gives Ryou an accusing look*  
  
Ryou: *blushes* Um… not…me?   
  
Bakura: T_T Baka. You suck at lying.  
  
Ryou: I know. It's just-  
  
Ryou's dad: Ryou? *opens Ryou's door* Ryou who are you talking to?  
  
Bakura: *disappears into the ring*  
  
Ryou: o_o Um… I… uh…  
  
Bakura: //Say you were talking to yourself!//  
  
Ryou: /No! How about mine: I was practicing for a school play./  
  
Bakura: //Who's the tomb robber here?! Use mine!//  
  
Ryou's dad: Ryou?  
  
Ryou: /Fine!/ Um… no one dad. I was just talking to myself. ^^;;  
  
Ryou's dad: o_O!! *runs off to call guidance councelor*  
  
Ryou: -_-;; /I told you that wouldn't work./  
  
Bakura: //Shut up. You're just bad at lying.//  
  
Ryou: -_-;;  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Bakura: //Oh yeah… *snickers*//  
  
Ryou: /Oh shush. It's not funny./  
  
Bakura: // = P //  
  
**  
  
Redfox: O_O *is lying down on the bed with her knees in her arms*  
  
Bakura: *lifts eyebrow* What's up with her?  
  
Maat: Nightmare. She refuses to get off her bed.  
  
Bakura: Baby.  
  
Redfox: Am not! *pouts* I just don't like stepping on the floor.  
  
Bakura: T_T I don't get you. Not one bit.  
  
Redfox: Just shut up! That dream shook me up a lot. Damn cops. Damn werewolves.  
  
Ryou: T_T?? What do the cops and werewolves have to do with your nightmare?  
  
Redfox: Just shut up. I had to drag myself to the computer to type this since SOMEBODY refused to help me off!  
  
Maat: 6_6 *whistles innocently* I wonder who that is.  
  
Redfox: Hey! You're not supposed to know how to whistle!  
  
Maat: Really? Oh. Sorry. *looks innocent*  
  
Redfox: ^^ That's better.  
  
Maat: T_T   
  
Redfox: Hey readers and reviewers! Please REVIEW! The button's purple and just below this fic. You can't miss it! ^_^ 


	5. Ryou in the waiting room revised

Yugi goes to the guidance counselor  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan  
  
Redfox: Hey readers! Redfox here. I'd just like to say: 1.I won't be able to update my fics a lot since we don't have a computer at our house now. v_v Damn it. I'm not even at our house now. I'm stuck here at my aunt's house for 2 weeks and 2. I'm fighting the great braces war. My godmother and the orthodontist jumped me at forced me on to the table where they placed the evil things. I'm having it taken off soon. I'm going on a secret hunger strike and I've been terrorizing everyone in the house. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! ^O^ … On the down side I can't do the evil smirk without the stupid things showing. SO I'm feeling a bit down. The upper left side of my mouth started bleeding the other day.  
  
Maat: What?!  
  
Redfox: You mean you never noticed?  
  
Maat: No… v_v  
  
Redfox: I was threatening the lady at the office but I don't think she understood me.  
  
Maat: Damn it. I swear I'm gonna kill the next person that comes into the room.  
  
Ryou: *comes into the room* Hey guys. What's up?  
  
Redfox: o_O It's time to start the fic! Please review! RYOU! RUN! RUN!  
  
Ryou: Huh?   
  
**  
  
Bakura: //This is your fault Ryou.//  
  
Ryou: /What?!/  
  
Bakura: //It's your fault were here.//  
  
Ryou: /MY FAULT?! It was your stupid excuse!/  
  
Bakura: //My excuse isn't stupid you pansy! You just can't lie!//  
  
Ryou: /I CAN'T LIE?! I can lie and cheat and curse as well as you can, any time! Any day!/  
  
Bakura: //o_O Easy boy…//  
  
Ryou: *sighs* /Sorry. Just feeling pressured./  
  
Bakura: //Maybe you should really see this counselor. You sound like you've got a few problems.//  
  
Ryou: /Shut up./  
  
Bakura: //Hey look at the bright side! [o_O!! OOC ALERT!] It's a nice… um… it's uh… It's not too bad! ^_^;;//  
  
Ryou: *looks around* *sees kid in the corner from chapter 2*  
  
Kid in the corner: *is rocking back and fourth* There are no scary yellow eyed, three fingered, three toed, blue mutants… Nope… none… nuh uh… [Kurt! ^_~]  
  
Ryou: o_O *stares*  
  
Kid in the corner: *notices Ryou staring* AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! It's Storm! She's out to get me mommy! HELP! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: But I'm not… [I forgot to add this part… sorry.]  
  
Kid in the corner: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! EVIL BREATH OF DEATH!!!! AHHHHHHH!!! *runs off*  
  
Mom of Kid in the corner: *whacks Ryou* YOU STINKY MOUTH POOPOO BRAIN! *runs after her son* COME BACK JIMMY! YOU HAVE AN APPOINTMENT WITH MR.TRANQUILIZER GUN!  
  
Ryou: Ow… /You were saying Bakura?/  
  
Bakura: *shuts off mind link*  
  
Ryou: *sighs* Traitor. *looks at the person beside him*  
  
Person beside Ryou: *is Tuth Fery*  
  
Ryou: o_O?? Haven't I seen you before?  
  
Tuth Fery: *looks at Ryou* AHHHHHHHH!!!!! THE BABY TEETH ARE OUT TO GET ME!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *starts whacking Ryou with her 'wand'*  
  
Ryou: *is getting pummeled by a hammer* [o_O] OW! STOP! OW! LADY! OW! I'M NOT! OW! A BABY TOOTH! OW!  
  
Tuth Fery: *isn't listening* *is still whacking Ryou*  
  
Ryou: GUARDS! HELP! HELP!  
  
Guards: *grab Tuth Fery, drags her outside and throws her into a big white van labeled: Asylum*  
  
Tuth Fery: I shall have my revenge!!!  
  
Door of the van: *closes*  
  
Ryou: o_O /That was weird./  
  
Bakura: *opened mind link* //I second that.//  
  
Ryou: /Bakura! You're back!/  
  
Bakura: *closes mind link again*  
  
Strange multi colored short thing: *streaks passed Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *doesn't notice* *sighs*  
  
Receptionist: Mr. Ryu Baka… the counselor will see you now.  
  
Ryou: It's RYOU BAKURA.  
  
Receptionist: I don't give. *shoves Ryou into the office*  
  
Ryou: *sees the counselor* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Guidance Counselor: ^_^ Hallo Ryu! ^_^  
  
Ryou: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**  
  
Maat: Who's the Guidance Counselor?  
  
Redfox: T_T You should know that stupid. You live in my head.  
  
Maat: I don't wanna look in there. You're soul room's a mess. Not to mention all the new stuff in there. *shudders* Last time I looked there was a blue elf in there that smelt of brimstone.  
  
Redfox: That was Kurt you ass. I was thinking of making him a fic and I decided to call him in to help me think of one. Besides… I don't think you even know what brimstone is.  
  
Maat: You're right about the brimstone but… why didn't you tell me you were making a fic for them?!  
  
Redfox: You were too busy screaming your lungs out.  
  
Maat: Oh…  
  
Redfox: O.K. We'd better wrap up. *calls into the other room* Ryou! Would you like to do it?  
  
Ryou: *from the other room* Is HE going to kill me?  
  
Redfox: *rolls eyes* No. He's under control now.  
  
Ryou: *peeks into the room* All right then… *enters the room* *clears throat* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOLKS!!!! ^_^  
  
Redfox and Maat: *looks winded* o_O   
  
Redfox: That was…  
  
Maat: … good. 


	6. Ryou and the counselor try to guess who!

Yugi goes to the guidance counselor  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [By now I'm sure you know who's fic this is…]  
  
Redfox: *to the reviewers* v_v I'm sorry… That's all I have to say now.  
  
Maat: What abou-  
  
**  
  
Pegasus: *is the guidance counselor* ^_^ Halo Ryu! ^_^  
  
Ryou: o_O Why did I have a strange feeling it was him?  
  
Pegasus: HI!!!!!! ^_^ Hey… wait… aren't you that kid that stole my other eye? *pulls up his hair* *shows empty hole where his left eye should be*   
  
Ryou: O_O EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! *looks away* COVER IT! COVER IT! Yugi goes to the guidance counselor  
  
Pegasus: *covers eye* GIVE ME BACK MY EYE!!!!!! v_v It was pretty… It was mine… v_v  
  
Ryou: If I give it back will you let me leave?  
  
Pegasus: SURE!!! ^_^ [Or maybe it should be: ^_X]  
  
Ryou: *pulls out the eye from his pocket*  
  
Bakura: *opens link* //Don't do it! Don't give it! I don't trust him!!!!!!! *hisses*//  
  
Ryou: T_T /It's YOU I don't trust./   
  
Pegasus: Hello! Ryou-child! Wake up! *waves hand in front of Ryou's face*  
  
Bakura: //But Ryouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu………//  
  
Ryou: /Oh shut up. Don't you 'But Ryouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu………' me!/   
  
Pegasus: Hey kid. Wake up…  
  
Bakura: //But…//  
  
Ryou: /No buts!/  
  
Pegasus: Ryou-child! My eye! I want my eye back! *whines loudly*  
  
Ryou: *snaps out of his fight with Bakura* Huh? What? Oh yeah! Sure… sure… here. *gives Pegasus his eye* Now will you let me leave?!  
  
Pegasus: *pops eye back into place* ^__O Of course not Ryou-child! After what I've seen just now you think I'd let YOU leave this office without talking to me first? ^_^  
  
Ryou: *groans*  
  
Bakura: //I told you so but did you listen… NOOOOOOOO…//  
  
Ryou: /Oh shut up./  
  
Bakura: *gets upset* *starts crying* *shuts off mind link*  
  
Ryou: v_v Alone again. *sigh*  
  
Pegasus: Aw… Ryou-child you're NEVER ALONE! ^____^ I'm here for you!  
  
Ryou: o_O I'd rather be stuck with Marik for all eternity than have YOU for a friend.  
  
Pegasus: AW… That's so sweet!  
  
**  
  
~At the Ishtar residence~  
  
Marik: //*sneezes*//  
  
Malik: /You're welcome./  
  
Marik: //Huh? Isn't it… Gazun… Gazen… Gazon… Never mind…//  
  
Malik: /I'd rather not say that. It takes too much brainpower to say… that's why I quit school./  
  
Marik: //Oh… No wonder Pretty Maliky stays home with Marik all the time. ^_^ I love you.//  
  
Malik: /I love you too./  
  
Isis: Malik. Are you alright?  
  
Malik: Huh? Oh… yeah… I'm fine. I'm just talking to Marik.  
  
Isis: Oh alright. Why did he call you?  
  
Malik: He sneezed.  
  
Isis: I didn't know spirits could sneeze…  
  
Malik: Neither did I… *thinks for a second* Hey Isis…  
  
Isis: Yeah.  
  
Malik: You know what sounds disturbing…  
  
Isis: What?  
  
Malik: If I said: 'I'm talking to the voice in my head.' Instead of: 'I'm talking to Marik.'  
  
Isis: Hey yeah. That does sound disturbing. *thinks for a while* You didn't happen to say 'I love you' to him did you?  
  
Malik: How'd you know?!  
  
Isis: Ha! I knew it! Pay up! Pay up!  
  
Malik: o_O Huh? Who're you talking to?  
  
Isis: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!   
  
Malik: o_O *Inches away*  
  
Marik: //And they say I'M crazy…//  
  
Malik: *nods slowly*  
  
**  
  
~Back at the counselors office~  
  
Pegasus *is trying to get Ryou to sit down*  
  
Ryou: Get you're hands off me!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Sit! I said SIT Ryou-child! *is pushing Ryou down on the chair by his shoulders*  
  
Ryou: ARGH! LET GO OF ME! *jumps away* AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU CALL ME RYOU-CHILD?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Pegasus: Tut-tut-tut… poor Ryou-child. So confused and frustrated… v_v I must take it up on my self to cure this poor delinquent! ^_^   
  
Ryou: T_T I am so out of here. *tries to leave*  
  
Pegasus: *pulls Ryou back* Oh no Ryou-child… *pulls Ryou into a hug* We must first cure you of your delinquent-ness! ^_^  
  
Ryou: *twitches* Let… go…  
  
Pegasus: Never! ^_^ I wuv you Ryou-child! You give back my eye!  
  
Ryou O_O /YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!/  
  
Bakura: *is laughing from his soul room* [T_T Apparently he was watching…]  
  
Ryou: /It's not funny!/  
  
Bakura: //Yes it is! Mwahahahaha…//  
  
Ryou: /But he's HUGGING me!//  
  
Bakura: //…Mwahahaha- What?!// *appears in a solid form in front of Pegasus* LET HIM GO!!  
  
Pegasus: O_O *let's go of Ryou quickly* *pushes Ryou away*  
  
Ryou: *falls* AHHH!! *lands on the floor* Ow…  
  
Bakura: *doesn't mind Ryou* YOU! *points at Pegasus*  
  
Pegasus: *recognizes Bakura* YOU! *points at Bakura*  
  
Both: *freeze in place*   
  
Bakura: *whispers to somewhere in the office* Line… *psst* Line…  
  
'Line' Person: Um… *checks the script* I will take my Hikari and leave…  
  
Bakura: *still whispering* Oh O.K. Thanks. *louder* I WILL TAKE MY HIKAIR AND LEAVE AND YOU WILL NOT STOP US!  
  
Pegasus: *still pointing* Never! He needs my help! *gets into a glaring contest with Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *glares*  
  
Pegasus: *glares*  
  
Bakura: *glares*  
  
Pegasus: *glares*  
  
Ryou: *feels neglected* v_v  
  
Bakura: *glares*  
  
Pegasus: *glares* *gives up* Alright… You can leave. v_v I give up.  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah! *does the victory/peace sign* [o_O] Come on Ryou!  
  
Ryou: I really think I should stay… I'm feeling depressed…  
  
Bakura: *grabs Ryou and dashes outside* ^_^ We're going to the movies! The movies! The movies! We're going to the movies and Ryou's gonna pa-ay! ^_^  
  
Ryou: o_O What?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! o  
  
**  
  
Ryou: o_O That was unexpected…  
  
Bakura: o_o I agree…  
  
Redfox: ^_^ Please review!  
  
Maat: Hey! Stop cut- 


	7. Malik's turn Beware of the random insani...

Yugi goes to the guidance counselor  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [… You know…]  
  
Redfox: Me no own. You review… ^_^  
  
Maat This is getting-  
  
**  
  
Isis: MALIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!  
  
Marik: *pokes his head into the kitchen* Yesssssssss…? ^_^  
  
Isis: Not you! MALIK!!!!  
  
Malik: *pokes head into the kitchen: Yes?  
  
Isis: *holds up a bloody half mutilated dead rat* Have you been killing rats again?  
  
Malik: Yes… ^_^  
  
Isis: What have I told you about sacrificing animals in this house?  
  
Malik: v_v That I should just catch them and let them go outside or have Marik send them to the Shadow Realm…   
  
Isis: And…  
  
Malik: And that killing in the kitchen is unsanitary and that you freak out at the sight of the dead rat's carcass. v_v sowie…  
  
Marik: *hugs Malik* Poor Maliky… Huggles! ^_^ *points at Isis* MEANIE! You hurt Maliky's feelings! *cuddles Malik* Poor Maliky…  
  
Malik: Uh… yeah… whatever…  
  
Isis: Malik! Pay attention! Do you understand what I'm saying here?   
  
Malik: Um… *thinks* No… not really…  
  
Isis: *sighs* Get! *points at THE door* [Not the door… THE door as in thee door]  
  
Malik: O_O NO!!!!!!! PLEASE ISIS! NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *latches on to Isis* PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *latches on to Malik* MALIKY PLAY GAME! ^_^ ME PLAY GAME!  
  
Malik: ARGH!!!! Get off me you idiot!  
  
Marik: *lets go of Malik* v_v Fine… *disappears*  
  
Isis: Get off me! *tries to push Malik off* Little brothers are such PAINS!  
  
Malik: _ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I'm not going into THE door! NEVER! You don't know what evil horrors lie there when you enter!   
  
Isis: Yes… I… do! *yanks Malik's arms off with a jimmy* [By the way… A 'jimmy' is a small crowbar… *snickers*] NOW GET!   
  
Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! _ Never! You don't know what it's like! You don't! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Isis: Oh get over it you big baby! Besides you asked for it! *drags Malik towards the door*   
  
Malik: No please! I'll be good! I'll be good I promise! *is holding on to the sides of the door frame* PLEASE! NO, ISIS NO!!!!  
  
Isis: *grunts* *pushes Malik through the door* *slams the door shut*   
  
Malik: *from behind the door* ISIS! HELP! PLEASE! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!  
  
Isis: *covers ears* LALALALALALALALALA! I can't hear anything! LALALALALALALA! *walks away*  
  
~Behind the door~  
  
Malik: *looks around*   
  
'Around': *is outside the apartment in the streets*  
  
Malik *shrugs* *starts walking towards a candy store*  
  
~Inside~  
  
Isis: See! Told you so! *sticks out her tongue at nothing in particular*  
  
Nothing in particular: …  
  
Isis: I won and you know it. Now show yourself…  
  
Shadii: *pops out of nowhere in particular*  
  
Isis: *doesn't look surprised* *in a smug way* Hello there Shadii dearest…  
  
Shadii: *swears in Egyptian* *hands Isis $50* No fair… you can see the future…  
  
Isis: *sticks her tongue out again* Too bad. *digs through her pockets* Now for the fun part…  
  
~At the Candy store~  
  
Malik: *steals several candy bars* La…la…la…  
  
Shop owner: *doesn't notice*  
  
Malik: *is making his way out the door* La…la…la…  
  
~At the Ishtar residence~  
  
Isis: *presses a button on a remote control*  
  
Shadii: *looks frighteningly interested* What's that?  
  
Isis: Oh… you'll see… *evil demented look*  
  
~At the candy store~  
  
Malik: *gets zapped by something on his neck* THE HELL?! *drops candy bars*  
  
Shop owner: *still doesn't notice*  
  
Malik: *eyes glaze over* *gets wobbly* *collapses*  
  
~At the Ishtar residence~  
  
Isis: *laughs maniacally*   
  
Shadii: O_O Ooooo… Ah… //Mental note: Gotta get me one of those…//  
  
Isis: FEAR ME OH MORTAL BROTHER OF MINE! FEAR ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
**  
  
Redfox: o_o Random insanity… v_v I hoped it would not come to this but alas my schoolwork has left me with no other alternative! I shall have to leave you poor, poor folk with this crappy piece of work… for now. I SHALL RETURN!  
  
Maat: o_O Yeah… 


End file.
